danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ciel Stanley
}} Ciel Stanley is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Their title is Ultimate Clown. Appearance Ciel is a 16 years old who looks androgynous, although leaning towards a masculine appearance. They have light-brown fluffy, messy hair, light-brown to beige eyes, and a very pale complexion. They wear a blue t-shirt with a wide collar and elbow-length sleeves over a black tank top, bikers jeans and black converse shoes. They're the youngest out of all the academy's attendees. Personality Ciel is very social, not hesitating to talk to other people or to go towards them. They're however easily anxious, paying close attention to what the people he's talking to feel or think, and often taking personally any sudden mood change or poor choice of wording. They seem to struggle to control themselves sometimes, not being careful enough when he's doing something, or having a hard time hiding their emotions. Still, whenever they make a mistake they notice it afterwards, and try to make up to it. Talent ... History Introduction Ciel seems to be of American origin. Too focused on the start of the killing game, they don't let out much information regarding their life. They just seem happy to see computers, which they refer to as "geekery", and make a reference to asdfmovie, which is very old by the time the killing game takes place. The First Real Life Killing Game Ciel shows that they despise the killing game, however, they remain mainly calm while Monokuma explains it. They focus on the others' reactions, especially trying to get Neo not to lose hope. They then stick with him as they search the place, not seeming too enthusiastic and wanting to get rid of the task as soon as possible. When it gets confirmed that there's no way out, they don't react strongly if at all, probably having been ready for this outcome. ... Relationships Neo Devin Neo and Ciel immediately get along and finish up sticking together to search the place. While both definitely mean to be nice to the other, they're unfortunately forced to witness each other's lowest of lows when the terrible anxiety caused by the killing game strikes, which creates tensions between them. When Neo locks himself-in without a word, though, Ciel is said to stay really worried about him the whole time, and Neo shows to be feeling guilty that he didn't give them any news or warning. Emily Drake Emily misgenders Ciel at first, mistaking them for a woman, and when they correct her, she overreacts, making them that much more uncomfortable. She starts making a scene out of it, unable to find a way to say sorry properly. Ciel brushes it off because he'd rather the topic not be brought up, and no matter how much they try to understand where she comes from, they can't help but find her obnoxious - even more so since she is exaggeratedly nice to them from that point on. Chloe Lloyd ... Quotes * “Yay, geekery!” * “I’m glad you appreciate oddness.” * “And it’s a good thing you came here before we did. As you may have noticed, I’m not really that thorough.” * “I mean… I wouldn’t like to die even if I were a year older.” * “’cause sometimes we just think it’s our personality, but it’s actually somewhat linked to our talent, yeah? Like pet peeves, for instance. I hate it when people draw a clown and they make it almost bald. Like we don’t try to have colourful, fluffy hair!” Trivia * Ciel was originally named Jonathan, and their outfit was widly different. * They weren't originally supposed to become the protagonist's sidekick, but their chemistry with him ended up being more interesting that the one with the person who was originally going to play that role. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Talent: Clown Category:Entertainment-based Talents